


Move A Scout

by westminster



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Chess, First Kiss, M/M, but it's star wars chess!, so it's cool!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westminster/pseuds/westminster
Summary: Poe feels like they're at a stalemate, like every time he looks at Finn he's on a cliff edge and chooses not to jump. He doesn't think he'll ever have the courage to.But one of them has to jump eventually. A stalemate cannot last forever.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Move A Scout

**Author's Note:**

> thought i'd write a little finnpoe get together fic to cope with quarantine - hope you enjoy!

Poe gets a little bolder with each day that comes. When Finn sleeps in, Poe takes it upon himself to enter Finn's quarters (Finn had told him the code straight away, unprompted) to wake Finn up with a hand in his hair. A sleepy Finn smiles back at him before he's even opened his eyes. It's what any friend would do, Poe reassures himself. And when Finn questions the foreign food that is served to him, it's only for show, only for the giggles and whoops he gets from his friends when he spoon-feeds Finn. He even makes little X-wing noises to hear Finn giggle. Completely non-romantic, he swears. Less excusable is the thigh that rests against Finn's, hidden under the canteen table. Poe doesn't know if it's a good or a bad thing that Finn's completely unbothered by these actions. He never shows any explicit interest in Poe, but never removes the hand in hair, never refuses to swallow the food Poe offers, wastes hours losing games of Zinbiddle, reluctant to untangle his legs from the other man's.

Poe feels like they're at a stalemate. It's been months since their first meeting, months since he was first disarmed by that face, and Poe doesn't feel even a tiny bit less in love than he did then. He loves Finn, but he feels like he's poisoning himself, gazing at Finn day after day as nothing changes. When he's alone in his quarters and the lamp casts grey shadows over his naked body, he tries to imagine Finn's form above him. Tries to fill in the blanks. What would Finn be like next to Poe? Who would he be if he loved Poe?He feels guilty thinking of Finn returning his feelings, haunted by the impossibility of requited affection. Finn is glorious, all firm, warm muscles and eyes that melted like chocolate. Whereas Poe was fading into a depressing middle-age, hair going a bit grayer, the creases around his eyes becoming a bit deeper. Their stories were not even in the same library, let alone on the same page. But what if, Poe likes to wonder, Finn does feel the same? He's unlikely to say anything. Finn is unsure, uneducated in these matters, Poe the only one capable of making the first move. He knew this from the start, but he also knows that when faced with Finn, he is a coward. These days, his sole source of being seems to be his friendship with Finn, and he'd die before he'd put that at risk. Poe feels like every time he looks at Finn, he's on a cliff edge and chooses not to jump. He doesn't think he'll ever have the courage to.

*

But one of them has to jump eventually. A stalemate cannot last forever.

When it happens it isn't anything spectacular. No fireworks. Nothing to write home about. It's during Poe's endeavor to teach Finn every type of gambling in the galaxy. They've already mastered Zinbiddle, and Poe's certain Finn could beat Han _and_ Lando in a game of Sabbacc. Now, they're onto Chatta-Ragul and Finn's finding that much harder to understand.

Poe came across the pieces whilst rustling through one of the Resistance's storage facility. He's had to fashion the board himself and half the pieces are unrecognizable due to decay. The game is constantly interrupted by Finn asking which piece is which, and sometimes even Poe can't tell at first glance, has to hold them up to the light and study their fine lines to distinguish a Scout from a Pontiff. The white Alcazar was also lost, and they've had to improvise: a snow globe occupying the space where the looming statue should rest.

"There!" Finn cries, snapping Poe out of his contemplation, "gotcha, how you gonna escape from that one, genius?”

Finn’s bright eyed and there’s a cheery childish tone to his voice. It almost makes Poe let him get away with that move. Almost.

“What did I tell you? The first rule of Chatta-Ragul is to never move your Empress unless you absolutely have to. Now she’s vulnerable. Look.”

Poe makes a few quick moves that Finn can't follow. When he moves his hand, Finn's Empress is captured. Finn swears under his breath and Poe think he might die in this moment, possibly.

He resets the board, fingers fumbling over the pieces, unable to break eye contact with Finn.

"I'll go easy on you this time."

"Don't," Finn warns, a seriousness to his tone that contrasts the grin plastered on his face.

"Move a Scout."

Finn goes to move a Scout on the outer edges of the board. A beginner's mistake, but Finn's finding it hard to juggle all the rules Poe's thrown at him. In response, Poe grabs his wrist, hot under Poe's touch. Finn drops the Scout. It falls from the board, clatters to the ground but neither of them hear it. Because suddenly, they're both mesmerized by the touch, eager for more. Poe's fingers thread through Finn's and it's all so familiar, but so foreign as well. Finn stands up and goes to tug Poe up with him. Poe knows if he accepts, if he succumbs to Finn, they won't be able to go back to the steady friendship they've been developing. Poe doesn't think he wants to, not when he can have more. He leaps.

Their lips find each other in the dim half-light of the room. Poe's arms wrap around Finn's neck as he presses soft kisses to the corners of Finn's mouth, Poe is caught off guard by how natural this feels. He stops thinking of what to do, how to treat Finn, how far to take this, conscious of whether Finn is enjoying this as much as he is. Anxieties slip from his mind, as does all else. He just kisses and kisses and kisses whichever bit of Finn is placed in front of him. It's bliss.

"Come to bed," Finn says, dragging him to the corner of Poe's room. Poe knows that this isn't sexual, just romantic. He's happy with that - no expectation to fall into bed the first night, no awkward morning clean ups. It's unspoken but they both know they're taking this slowly, like teenagers first discovering what love is. The bed is too small when it's just Poe, two of them truly is a crowd but they make it work. Finn lies on his back as Poe climbs on top of him, head over Finn's heart. Finn's hand snakes it's way into Poe's hair, tugging at soft curls. The way he fits there, so perfectly against Poe's weight, almost makes Poe believe in destiny - like this was inevitable.

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos are greatly appreciated!  
> find me on tumblr: @mandelsons


End file.
